How it should have happened
by RGW317
Summary: Lexa didn't plan on meeting anyone at the bar that night, and she certainly didn't plan on getting engaged to anyone either. What happens when fantasy and reality start to blur after a chance encounter between two strangers?


**Hey there everyone, this is a story that I was inspired to write after watching the movie A Date with Miss Fortune. The plot sort of resembles the movie, but I've modified it to fit Clexa and their AU personas. I don't own the idea, or the characters, that all belongs to the creators of A Date with Miss Fortune, and The 100. Anyways, I wrote it pretty fast because I just had to get it out, so sorry for any mistakes, I'll be editing as time goes on. Pleas let me know how you like it!**

Lexa walked into the bar that night with no expectations of meeting her. Truly, she was not looking to meet anyone, It'd been two years since her relationship with Costia had ended. Which meant two years of Lexa exercising her new found love of the word _casual._ Alexandria Woods now lived for anything and everything casual, seeing as any semi-serious relationship would have to be approved by her family, and of course, the public. She didn't think any of the string of girls she kept around for casual sex really exhibited girlfriend-of-powerful-politician vibes, seeing as most were also just in it for the casual sex part. That's why, when Lexa spotted her, all golden hair and damp cheeks, she really should have turned around.

Lexa knew better, she really did, but there was something about the blonde girl seated across the room. Sitting there, quietly sniffling, and wiping at her cheeks vigorously like the tears stung her skin. For a moment, despite her obvious distress, Lexa imagined the blonde wasn't often found crying in bars, she was probably strong and silent, but also not afraid of showing emotion. That transfixed Lexa in a way, the ability to be openly emotional, the ability to let others see you so openly emotional. So that's probably why she found herself walking the twelve long strides from her side of the bar to the blonde's, how she found herself taking the seat across from her at the booth.

"Hey," Lexa said softly, clasping her hands together in her lap because she'd momentarily forgotten what to do with them once she caught sight of the woman's blue eyes. "I…I saw you crying from over there, I just thought that maybe- "

"Oh spare me." The blonde huffed, rolling her eyes and replacing her former look of quiet sorrow to indifference.

"I'm sorry?"

"So what, you're here to ask if I'm alright? You're here to ask why I'm sitting here crying?" The blonde snapped, raising an impeccably plucked brow, and if she wasn't being such a bitch, Lexa would have probably thought that her whole pissed of look was really hot. Or maybe she already did, just a little bit, only when she pursed her lips like she wanted to rip Lexa's head off.

 _What the fuck was wrong with her? And why the fuck was it turning Lexa on so much?_

"Well yeah-"

"Well since you came all the way over here I'll tell you, no I'm not alright, no I'm not going to tell you why I'm crying, and no I don't want your number or a drink, or anything. I just wanted to be alone." The blonde breathed out, her bright blue eyes shining with what Lexa assumes was annoyance, and something else. Something Lexa couldn't quite figure out, and that just didn't sit well with her. Lexa was an up and coming political psychologist, which meant she studied how people think, how they acted, and how that translated to their chosen political party. However, right now, politics couldn't be further from her mind as she assessed the girl in front of her, trying desperately to understand her.

"Whoa, first of all, I did truly walk over here to ask if you're ok, the drink was only going to come up after I'd successfully charmed you with my sincerity, which, you can bet I will not be trying now." Lexa snorted, leaning back and momentarily glancing away from the woman before her. "Is this how you treat everyone who approaches you in bars?"

"I'm engaged," She smirks, holding up her left hand in confirmation. "so yeah, basically." Lexa tried not to visibly gulp at the size of the rock sitting on the woman's finger, it was impressive, and obviously customized with her in mind, with blue sapphire gems adorning the sides of the diamond.

"Does your fiancé know you're currently in a bar crying, then?" Lexa mused, enjoying their banter too much to be deemed appropriate.

"What's it to you?" She asked, resting her head in her hands.

"Well, If you were my fiancé, I wouldn't want random strangers trying to console you when I could just do it myself."

"You mean random strangers unsuccessfully trying to console me?" The blonde mused, "and no, he doesn't know, but it's not like I agreed to marry him so he could fix all my problems. I wasn't raised to lack in ambition."

"Oh," Lexa smiled, "Just manners, then?"

"Ouch," she replied, rolling her eyes again, and Lexa hates herself for finding it so damn endearing. "Look, thanks for the thought, but I'd really rather continue feeling sad by myself, ok?"

Lexa bit her bottom lip, knowing that she had lost the fight to win over this girl's attention when she sat down, probably. "As you wish," She says, getting up, "I hope you fix your problems."

"Lexa!" Turning, Lexa catches sight of the absolute last person she wanted to see tonight.

"Shit," Lexa whispers, gripping onto the edge of the table to keep herself steady, "and here comes on of my problems." The blonde glances at her questioningly, and then at the two figures approaching them. Lexa takes a step back subconsciously, her hip hitting the side of the booth as Costia and the man get closer.

Costia Marin looked like the ideal first wife, and for a long time, Lexa believed that was what she'd be calling her one day. But now she knew better, like, _way_ better. Lexa had loved Costia, and it had gone how most first loves go, starting out sweet, only to go spiralling into the fiery pits of hell. Lexa had been so in love with Costia, she'd never realized that the only person Costia truly loved was, well, _Costia_. "Wow, Lex," Costia smiles, gripping tightly to the arm of the man to her left, "look at you, you haven't changed one bit."

"Yeah well, I can't say the same for you Cos," Lexa tries her best to give a sincere smile, as she eyed her ex-girlfriends obvious changes. The hair extensions, the lip plumper, the ring on her left hand, all things Lexa didn't really feel like she was missing out on. "I must say, the red hair certainly does make you look older." Costia's smile faltered, but was replaced by a knowing smirk, and that bitchy glint in her eyes when she knows she's about to hit you where it hurts.

"You've met my husband, Cole, right?" She grins, glancing at him momentarily, before settling her eyes back on Lexa.

"Yes, Costia, I have met my brother's former best friend before." Lexa chuckles, crossing her arms across her chest and fixing the two with a hard stare. "How is that relationship, Cole? Is Lincoln still ignoring your calls?"

"Now, Lexa, you know I never-"

"So, who's your little friend, Lexa?" Costia asks, eyeing the blonde that had been silently sitting in the booth this whole time.

Lexa balked, forgetting she had even been there. "I…uh, I don't-"

"I'm Clarke," The blonde interrupts, standing up, and wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist. She brought her left hand up and waggled her fingers, flashing a daring smile at Costia, before looking back at Lexa. "Lexa's Fiancé."

Now usually, Lexa was great at thinking on the spot, she was a politician for fucks sake. But with Costia, and her new husband across from her, and this gorgeous blonde currently wrapped around her, Lexa found herself drawing a blank for the second time tonight.

"Fiancé?" Costia coughed, eyeing Clarke in disbelief, "finally got over the fear of commitment, Lexy?"

"Fear of commitment?" Clarke laughed, squeezing Lexa tighter, "She practically said she wanted me to have her children after the third date."

Lexa miraculously found her voice again, "Hey," she grinned, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who proposed first."

"Babe!" She giggles, "I was drunk, and you were also in that sexy black lingerie you got for my birthday, that so doesn't count." There's a vein popping out on the edge of Costia's forehead, and Lexa decides right then that she's going to buy this girl, _Clarke_ , a drink after this, whether she wants it or not.

"Well this is… _lovely_." Costia says, after a moment of silence, "I'm glad to see you didn't make the same mistake of waiting for two years twice."

"Yeah well I'm glad to see you listened to your parents when they told you our relationship was just a phase." Lexa smiled sweetly, trying to hide the way the words still stung in her throat. Just then, she felt Clarke clasp her hand and intertwine their fingers. Looking over at her, Lexa bit her lip in a quiet thanks, mesmerized at this stranger, who up until five minutes ago, Lexa was sure wanted nothing more than for her to get lost. Taking a breath, Lexa turned back to Costia and said, "It led me to Clarke." Maybe it was a bit overboard, and judging by Costia's strained smile, also a bit mean, but Lexa couldn't help the confidence that radiated off of her with this woman beside her.

"It was nice meeting you," Clarke gushes, smiling again at Costia before giving Cole a wink, that sent him sputtering with half-thought-out sentences, "But we've really got to get back to planning the wedding."

"Right," Costia spat out, gripping Cole's arm and tugging him away. "Nice seeing you Lexa, and meeting you…Claire."

"Clarke." Lexa corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course," Costia sneered, "see you two around, I guess." And with that, she stormed off, dragging Cole behind her.

There was a pause, Clarke's hand remained in Lexa's and for a moment neither could really find the strength to pull away. There was a warmth there, more than that of simple human touch, there was a spark, and a small fire igniting within Lexa's heart as she caught Clarke trying to hide the smallest of smiles. Then the door to the bar slammed closed, and the sound of conversations filtered back through their ears, and the two let go of each other, taking a step back. If either one noticed that their actions were slower than usual, they didn't let on.

"Well," Lexa laughs, now that she can think again, with her hand clasped around the strand of hair that made its way out of her braid. "I hope you aren't still so opposed to that drink?"

Then they're laughing, and it's light, and easy, and Lexa is thanking the stars that she didn't ignore her urge to come and ask this beautiful stranger if she was ok. Clarke's smile is brighter than she imagined it could be, and Lexa almost thinks it was a hallucination when she her blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yeah," Clarke breathes, "yeah you can buy me a drink."

Clarke takes a seat at the booth again, and Lexa runs over to the bar to grab two beers. When she returns, Clarke is twisting the ring around her finger, and looking out the window. "So I guess that thing really came in handy," Lexa says, sliding a glass over to Clarke before taking a seat across from her. "Thank you by the way, what you did back there was incredible."

"Oh it was nothing," She grinned, pulling the ring of completely and placing it on the table. "I just couldn't stand by and watch her slaughter you like that."

"I wouldn't say I was being slaughtered," Lexa scoffed, but smiled at the way Clarke's lips quirked up to the side. "Alright, maybe a little. I'm sorry you had to see that, Costia is a part of my past that seems to keep haunting me."

"I suppose I should be honest with you then, since I did just witness your _almost_ slaughtering." Clarke laughs lightly, before looking at the ring again. "I'm not really engaged. Well, not anymore, at least. I broke up with my fiancé today."

"Oh," Lexa gasps, feeling like the biggest dick on the planet for trying to chat up the girl who just broke off her engagement. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She smiles, "he was cheating on me, he had been for years." Lexa offered a sympathetic smile, unsure of how to follow that. "It's probably for the best," Clarke bites her bottom lip, "I was getting sick of having to fake so many orgasms anyways."

Lexa snorted, "Yeah well, I can assure you that wouldn't occur within our engagement." Her cheeks reddening the moment she realized what she'd said, "I mean- "

"How would it occur?" Clarke grins then, catching Lexa off guard. "How do you think this would have happened?"

Lexa blinks for a second, "Well, for starters, I definitely wouldn't have met you at a bar, and even if I did, that's not the story we'd tell my parents."

"Mmm," Clarke nodded, "yeah we definitely couldn't tell them that." Lexa's grinning like an idiot now, resting her chin in her hands and looking over at Clarke with a matching glint of amusement in her eyes. "Alright, Clarke," She states, taking another long sip of her beer before continuing. "How do you think it would have happened?"

There's a lot of scenarios going through Clarke's head, ones where she laughs this off and finishes her beer with this woman, ones where she relents and asks Lexa to come back home with her, but another one sticks out more prominently. One where she gets to rewrite the last year of her life, where she can erase the cheating fiancé, where she can go down a route she never really planned. "I think," She pauses dramatically, just for effect, "it should have happened like this…"

*Day 1 – the day we met *

Clarke loves colour, all colours, pinks, and greens, purples, and reds, every colour imaginable, she was probably a fan. She also loved flowers…from a distance. "Clarke," Octavia barked, "calm the fuck down, you're not going to die by stepping into a flower shop."

Clarke rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, and fixing Octavia, her best friend of four years with an icy stare. "I have a serious pollen allergy, Octavia, we've been over this."

"Everyone has allergies in the spring time, Griffin, get over it." The brunette snaps back, grabbing at Clarke's hand and finally tugging her through the threshold of the flower shop. Clarke automatically goes to hold her hand over her nose, despite Octavia's pointed glare, and annoyed huffs. They walk around for a bit, as Octavia grabs at flower after flower, trying to assess which ones would go best in the entryway of her new apartment.

"Lilac or lavender? Oh, it doesn't really matter does it, they're sort of the same." Octavia muses, and Clarke whips around to stare at her.

"They are not the same," she sputters, walking over to examine the flowers in question. "Are you blind?"

"They're purple Clarke," Octavia groans.

"They're very different shades of purple," she scoffs grabbing both flowers, and turning to face Octavia. "That's like saying we're one in the same because we are both people."

"This," Clarke says, holding up the lilac, "is a muted violet, the Chinese incorporate this into their paintings as a colour that promotes harmony of the universe, because of the way it is a balance of red and blue."

Octavia raises an eyebrow, clearly not interested.

"And this," Clarke holds up the lavender, "this is a light purple, with a bluish hue. Lavender promotes femininity, symbolizing purity, devotion, and love." She finishes, looking at Octavia expectantly.

"It's also known as the 'grown up' pink." Comes an unknown voice to their left, Clarke turns, and her breath catches in her throat. A tall woman with probably the most glorious caramel coloured hair she's ever seen stands before them, dressed in black skinny jeans and an oversized dark green sweater. The brunette smiles, and shifts the pile of flowers she'd been carrying in the paper bag to her other arm. An array of white, and red roses, mixed with deep blue coloured flowers that Clarke had never seen before. "It's meant to bring peace, and serenity to the home, both by hue, and scent."

She approaches Clarke, glancing down at the flowers and then back up to her eyes. "May I?"

Clarke just nods, because, what is she really supposed to do when a beautiful, stranger asks her for her flower? The woman plucks a single stalk of lavender from her hands and holds it out to Octavia, comparing it to the other flowers she's chosen. "I've always thought they looked best with peonies, pink or white, they give it a strong feminine charm, and, they smell lovely."

Octavia nods, taking the flowers from the woman's hand and adding them to her collection. "Thanks, I really need help finding good arrangements for my house warming party, peonies and lavender it is!" She grins again, and locks eyes with Clarke, who's shamelessly staring at the stranger. "I'm Octavia," she says, using the hand not preoccupied by flowers to shake the hand of the woman, "and that's my irritably artsy, and colour consciences, friend, Clarke."

"I'm Lexa," The woman smiles, turning to Clarke, "just out of curiosity, Clarke, what flower would you have chosen?" Clarke feels her face heat up immediately, under Lexa's curious green eyes, and that adorable smile.

"Oh, I…" Clarke feels a bit on edge, she doesn't know shit about flowers, only colours really, and Lexa's looking at her like she's going to provide something insightful. "I would…I'd pick those." She points to the dark blue flowers that Lexa is carrying.

Lexa smiles brilliantly at her, and raises an eyebrow, after a moment adding, "The agapanthus?" when she knows Clarke's unaware of the name.

"Yeah," Clarke replies, breathlessly, because she's a little too preoccupied looking at the way Lexa's whole face brightens when she smiles. And also wondering what the fuck is wrong with her that she can't even keep up a conversation with a pretty girl. "Um, it's gorgeous, and…bold. I like that."

"Being bold?" Lexa questions.

"Occasionally, yes." Clarke replies, not taking her eyes of Lexa.

"Clarke is the boldest person I know," Octavia cuts in, from the opposite row of flowers, staring at them like she hadn't just been chuckling at the shameless way the two women were checking each other out. "She's so bold, she ventures into flower shops despite her sever pollen allergy."

Lexa nods after a moment, looking down with a small smile that made Clarke's stomach do flips. "How brave you are," She laughs.

"Octavia elaborates a lot, it's just a mild allergy." Clarke assures her, ignoring the way Octavia rolls her eyes and makes a gagging motion behind Lexa's back. Lexa's laughing again, and Clarke feels like the way her lips pull into a smile is a magnetic reaction to that sound.

"Well, if you don't mind me being bold as well," Lexa grins, grabbing one of the blue flowers and handing it to Clarke. "You've got to have one of these, they match your eyes."

Clarke knows she's blushing harder than a school girl out on her first date, and Octavia has conveniently disappeared for this moment. "Oh, thank you."

"Anytime," Lexa says, "It'd be a crime not to admire them."

"Can I take you to dinner?" Clarke blurts out, instantly wishing Octavia was here to slap her for being such a blubbering mess. "Sorry, I mean… can I – can we…"

"Dinner sounds nice," Lexa says softly, "I guess your friend wasn't lying."

"For once, yes." Clarke smiles, pulling out her phone and handing it to Lexa. "So, can I call you?" Clarke's trying to stay calm, she thinks this is how you do this, but then again she's never been the one to hit on someone else. Especially nobody even half as attractive as Lexa.

"Yes," Lexa chuckles, "I'd really like that, Clarke. I look forward to dinner." Lexa looks like she is about to say something else, but at that moment her phone goes off with a sharp beep, and she rolls her eyes in annoyance, glancing down at it. "Shoot, I have to take this, It was wonderful meeting you," She looks back up with a smile, and starts to head for the door. "Talk to you soon?" She calls, right before exiting, and looking over at Clarke with a glint in her eyes that lets Clarke know full well that Lexa already knew the answer to that question.

Clarke nods vigorously, not being able to hide the huge smile breaking out across her face. Lexa waves goodbye, turning to leave the shop and bringing her phone up to her ear, as she turns away Clarke can barely make out her crisp greeting of, "This is Alexandria Woods."

"Holy shit," Octavia says, appearing next to Clarke with twice as many flowers than before. "Did you just ask her out?"

"Yeah," Clarke giggles, "I guess I did."

"Oh my god," Octavia laughs, "Clarke Griffin, you're gay?"

Clarke breathes out and shoves her friends shoulder, "don't be stupid, O."

"Well you looked pretty gay just a second ago."

"Gay for Lexa maybe," Clarke winks, reaching to help her friend with the flowers, "now can we get the hell out of here, my allergies are acting up!"

 **Thanks for reading, please let me know if you'd like for me to continue! R &R people! **

**xo - R**


End file.
